minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/A Love Story: Full Story
Previously in MCSM: Season 3: Jesse and the gang defeated Sam once and for all. They finished the enemy, and bring Beacontown back in peace, they didn't know that more incoming dangers ahead. It's the lover's day and the dark, bitter side will sneak to the ships. "Hey, Nikki." Radar said. "Why, Radar?" Nikki said. "Look at the sunset, Nikki." Radar said. "It's beautiful, Radar." Nikki replied. "No, the most beautiful thing I saw is someone like you, Nikki." Radar said. "Hah, you are funny. Just like before." Nikki said. "How is Jesse doing before I came back, Radar?" Nikki asked Radar. "Well, he defeated a "White Pumpkin" thing before you came back." Radar answered. "So.." Nikki said as she put her hand to Radar. "..let's enjoy watching the sunset together, Radar." Nikki continued. "I'm nervous once again. What I'm going to do now." Radar said to himself. Suddenly, John appeared. "Hey guys!" John said. "Hello, John." Nikki said. "What are you guys doing here?" John asked. "No, nothing." Radar said. "Why you are here, John?" Radar asked John. "I just saw you. So, I must go (for now), Radar." John said. "Bye!" Radar said. "Bye!" John said to Radar. Radar walked to Nikki. "What happned?" Nikki asked Radar. "Nothing, we just talked and he left away." Radar said. As Radar and Nikki talked to each other, John sneaked to them. Lukas saw John sneaking for someone else. "Hey, John!" Lukas said. "Ahh!" John screamed. The voice was heard by Radar and Nikki, they went to John. "Hey, John!" Nikki said. "What is wrong, John?" Radar asked John. "No, nothing." John said. "Just tell the truth, John?" Radar said. "Okay, fine. I just go here because I am bored." John said. "C'mon, John. Tell them the truth." Lukas said. As John telling the truth, a Prismarine Foe appeared and attacked Nikki. Radar attacked and defeated the enemy. Nikki's Command Block Amulet shines. She knew that the danger is coming. "You're my hero, Radar!" Nikki said. "Thank you, Nikki. We need to find Jesse and the gang to inform them that the danger is incoming!" Radar said. They saw the Prismarine Foes heading to Beacontown. "Let's go, then!" Lukas said. They go to Beacontown to warn Jesse and the gang. Earlier, in Beacontown.. "Jesse, I saw something in this bridge." Petra said. "What's that, Petra?" Jesse said. "A sort of a slime block, Jesse." Petra said. "Can you reach it, Petra?" Jesse said. "I dunno, but I'll try." Petra said as she tried to mine the slime block. Suddenly, she fell from the bridge, and Jesse catched Petra. Petra blushed after Jesse catch her. "Thank you, Jesse." Petra said. Suddenly, they saw Lukas, John, Nikki, and Radar approaching. "Jesse, we have some good and bad news." Radar said. "What's the good news?" Jesse said. "Good news is, we meet each other again." Radar said. "And the bad news?" Petra said. "The Prismarine Golems are heading to Beacontown." Radar answered. "Not again!" Jesse said as they go to Beacontown. They saw the PrismarineFoes invaded Beacontown, they attacked them, but they are beacame more aggresive than before. "Jesse, this golems is the same as we saw in the Ocean Monument." Jack said. "No time for chatting, we must defeat them." Jesse said. They defeated the enemies. They noticed that the ground is shaking. "Not again!" Jesse said as the Beacontowners saw the Prismarine collosi once again. It changed the time from day to night. He destroyed the main gate and the mobs and Prismarine Foes attacked them. "If Romeo's admin powers is completely gone, who can control the Prismarines?" Jack said. Suddenly, Nell with The New Ocelots appeared. "We're here, Lukas!" Nell said as the New Ocelots appeared to the battlefield, and they are ready for another battle. "Good timing, we need much teammates to defeat the foes, Jesse." Lukas said. "Ocelots, attack!" Jesse commanded The Ocelots to attack the enemies. They fighted the Prismarine Foes, the hostile mobs and the pirates. Some of the alles were wounded during the fight, but they defeated the enemies. "Well, Jesse. We. Meet. AGAIN!" The Collosi said. "Romeo, you are back once more!" Jesse said. "Hah, you are like the same person whn we first saw you in this town. Look at them, they are too weak and anytime soon, this collosi will kill them instantly! Jesse, for the last time, I will fight you! Until death!" Sam said. "You said that before, Sam! But you lost. Now, it is my time to take you down! Sam" Jesse said. "Fight him, I will fight this large collosi." Nikki said. "Stay safe, Nikki" Radar said. Before Nikki go up to fight the collosi, Radar hugged Nikki and he fight the Prismarine Foes and Nikki attacked the collosi. "She decided it, Sam. I will fight and take you down!" Jesse said. They fight, they attacked and they both dodged each other's attacks. In the other hand, Nikki used the Command Block Amulet to defeat the collosi. The Crystal Sword used it's main power, and Sam is defeated once again. "No! Not again! I'll be back soon!" Sam said as he and the pirates teleported away from Beacontown. The New Ocelots cheered after the chaos ended. Nikki hugged Radar. "I am not here, without you, Radar." Nikki said and she kissed Radar. "What does it mean, Nikki?" Radar said. "We will go to our adventures together, forever and ever, Radar." Nikki said. "Wait, what?!" Jesse said. "About your extra-ordianry powers before, Jesse..." Nikki said. "Wait, WHAT?!" The gang shouted. "Sorry, I didn't admit it earlier, but I survived from the lava in the Death Volcano." Jesse said. "It's the power of the Cursed Command Block, brother. If someone touched it, they will be having the special abilities like teleporting and fire resistance." Nikki said. "How did you know about that?" Petra said. "A man named Phillip tell me about that before." Nikki answered. "Wait, if Jeffrey and Sam touched the block, they can teleport anywhere." Jesse said. Suddenly, a note fly into Jesse and the gang, Jesse read it. "A note flying from us. It says that: "Dear adventurers, I'm back from the ashes in my old mansion and let me die in Herobrine's hands . Now, meet me in the Stone Lakes before one of your teammates will die. Tough decision, now go here before the sun shines. I will wait. Don't worry, this didn't hurt for a while. From your mortal enemy, Jeffrey." Jesse said as he read the note. "Wait what! We defeated him, right." Lukas said. Stella entered Beacontown, with Lluna. "Jesse!" Stella said. "Oh, hey!" Jesse said. "Me must go now, or else, we're dead." Lukas said. "Be careful, Jesse! One of your loved one will die. Not now, but soon." The voice speak to Jesse. "Let's go! Defeat Jeffrey and Sam for once and for all!" Jesse said. Next time in MCSM: Season 3 Jesse and the gang went to Stone Lakes, but they didn't knew that is the Danger's lair. Jesse and the gang must defeat Jeffrey and Sam for once and for all! Category:Blog posts